Torina
Torina is the sisterly friendship of Tori Vega and Trina Vega (To/ri and T/'rina'). Their relationship is based on family. The two of them don't always get along, but you can tell they love each other, and they can be sweet to each other sometimes. Trina is seventeen years old and Tori is sixteen, so they are only a year apart. They are very different from each other (as in personality-wise) like Trina is shown to be selfish and always want the spot light/center of attention. Tori, however, is nothing like her because she is seen very kind towards others and generous. They look very similar to one another with a medium complexion and wavy brown hair. Trina really does care for Tori and sometimes expresses it, same for Tori. This is shown in Pilot when Trina tells Tori she did a great job in the big showcase. Tori also cares for Trina, exemplified in that she wrote her a song in The Birthweek Song. Trina did love the song and Tori's performance, but she didn't consider it a "real present." They evidently sometimes prank each other as seen when Tori tried to scare Trina in Tori the Zombie. Similarities *Tori and Trina have a tendency to pretend to be other people. Tori (Crystal Waters and Louise Nordoff) and Trina (Jackie Bonay). *Both are performers (acting, singing, and dancing), although their amount of natural talent may differ. *They play on Wii Tennis as a team and both seem to be very skilled at it. *Tori has mentioned on the Slap that Trina likes to borrow her clothes, implying that they have similar styles. Notable Torina Moments Season 1 'Pilot' *Tori helps Trina and André rehearse Make It Shine, even though she does not have to. *Tori learns the entire song and dance, showing that she payed great attention to Trina's rehearsals. *Tori is the first to know that Trina's tongue is swollen because of the Herbal Tea. *Tori performs on the Big Showcase in Trina's place because Trina's tongue was swollen. *Trina is swaying to the rhythm of Make It Shine when Tori is onstage singing. *Trina thinks Tori should come back to Hollywood Arts, saying that she was "really good in the big showcase." Tori then says 'Thanks, Trina'. But then Trina says that she would have been amazing. *Trina is shown to be amazed when Tori is on stage performing. *'Fate': If it wasn't for Trina getting an allergic reaction, Tori would not have perform (revealing her true talent) and going to Hollywood Arts. 'The Birthweek Song' *Tori tells her friends that she needs to find an amazing present for Trina. *Tori also says that if she didn't get her a good gift, Trina would hate her for a good amount of time (6 months). *Tori (with the help of André) composes a song for Trina's birthday and Trina loves it. However, she does not consider the song a gift. *Tori is upset that Trina did not appreciate the song that came from her heart. *Tori says that Trina is crazy but that she loves her. *Trina thinks that it is only a present if it costs money. *Tori originally bought Fazzini boots for Trina. 'Tori the Zombie' *Tori wants to scare Trina with her zombie make up. *Tori looks upset when her plan to scare Trina fails. *Trina stops Cat and Tori from fighting with each other. *Trina is concerned whether the make up will come off. *Tori gets upset when Trina asks about plastic surgery to the doctor. *Trina and Cat go on a road trip to buy the glue remover. 'Jade Dumps Beck' *Tori and Trina are seen playing virtual tennis. *Trina whacks Tori with her racket; then complains that she messed up her shot. *When the doorbell rings, Trina says "You get it" to Tori. 'Survival of the Hottest' *Tori can hear Trina swallow, which might suggest that she was paying close attention to her sister. *The two have a fight over a water bottle. *Tori lets Trina accompany them to the beach, even though she wasn't invited. *Trina invites herself along, possibly because she wants to spend time with Tori. *Tori is obviously upset that Trina didn't share her water with her. *Tori tells Trina she doesn't get the rest of her water. *Trina happily grabs Tori's arm when the gang is released from the RV. *When Robbie is drinking out of the fish tank, Trina is leaning against Tori's legs. 'Wi-Fi in the Sky' *They have to sit together on an airplane for many hours. *It was said in this episode that they borrow each others outfits. *Trina asks Tori to pop her zit, but Tori bluntly refuses. This might be a jab at Robarazzi where Tori's pimple was a major part of the plot. *Trina says that if Tori had a pit pimple she would pop it for her. *When T rina goes to the bathroom, Tori agrees with the little kid whom was kicking Trina's seat that Trina was a freak. *When Trina climbs over Tori in order to get to the bathroom and the boys freak out at what they're seeing onscreen, Tori tells them in an amused tone that it is Trina's butt. *Tori chases after Trina when she runs after Perez Hilton. *Tori sighs when Trina says she stole Perez Hilton's camera. 'Cat's New Boyfriend' *Trina offers Tori a foot smoothing solution on multiple occasions, but Tori refuses every time. *Tori doesn't trust the fish, and is upset that Trina sends the rest of her friends to the hospital because of them. *Tori uses a scolding tone when telling Trina to tell the doctors about the fish. *Trina looks upset that she disappointed Tori. 'Freak the Freak Out' *Trina answers Tori's phone and gets a date with Mark rather than Tori getting the date with Mark. Tori then gets mad at Trina and chases her around with a camera stand. *Their dad tells Trina that she has to get her wisdom teeth out, so she can't get on the date with Mark. Tori is happy and starts dancing around. Then he tells them that Tori will take care of Trina, so Trina starts dancing and cheering. *Tori helps Trina into the house and to the couch. Tori stuffs a pillow in Trina's face. *Tori and Trina get in a fight over frozen peas. *Tori makes Trina a bowl of ice cream. *Tori forces Trina to take a pill. After she forces it into Trina's mouth, Tori pours water all over Trina. *Tori ties Trina up so she can't hurt herself. *Tori thinks and hopes that Trina is still alive while she is sleeping on the kitchen island. *Tori has Trina's mouth blood on her arm. *Tori gets Trina babysitters to take care of her (first the boys, then Tara and Hayley) instead of just leaving her all alone. 'Rex Dies' *Tori watches Trina as she paces in front of her. *Trina asks Tori to put their mother's credit card back in her purse (to which Tori complains). *Trina and Tori exchange a glance when André says it's difficult to make real tears come out. *Tori sets Trina up on a date with Lendle. *During her date with Lendle, Trina argues with Tori via cell phone. *Tori lies to Trina and tells her Lendle was a "super hot guitar player." 'The Diddly-Bops' *Tori warns Trina about joining The Diddly Bops with Cat, saying that it will ruin her reputation, which implies that Tori cares for Trina. *Trina is very hurt and upset that Tori didn't include in the musical group, implying that she would ask Tori to be in a band if she formed one. *Trina cheers for Tori (and André). 'The Wood' *Trina asks if Tori wants a soda, then asks for money to buy them, which Tori agrees to. *Tori didn't stop Trina when she kept on getting in front of the camera when the tv crew came to their school. (Probably because Tori is not surprised that Trina wanted to be the center attention) *Tori and her friends all want Trina to watch the first episode of The Wood. *Tori happily greets Trina in the beginning of the episode, and calls her 'Trina-Rina'. *Tori laughs and looks at Trina when she calls Robbie's Astro-Craft stupid. *Tori looks at Trina when Trina pulls Festus out of his truck. *Tori says to Beck, "I have to live with her." Season 2 'Beggin' On Your Knees' *Trina tells Tori to be careful when dating Ryder Daniels [[Ice Cream for Ke$ha|'Ice Cream for Ke$ha']] *Tori wrote a note when she was six years old that, when she was sixteen, that if she isn't married to a prince and living in a sugar castle, she has to be Trina's assistant for a month, implying that she wanted to be her assistant back then. *Tori gives Trina a bath. * Tori thinks that she will stop being Trina's assistant if she and her friends win the private Ke$ha concert. Trina said that Tori would stop if she won, but doesn't believe she will win. *When Tori and her friends win the private Ke$ha concert, Tori stops being Trina's assistant. Trina is not annoyed by this, instead, she enjoys the concert and tries to talk to Ke$ha and tries to get her to see her room. 'Tori Gets Stuck' *Trina warns Tori that the flowers were bush daisies, protecting her from having an allergic reaction. *After the nurse tells Trina where the patients with TB are, Tori hollers after her to not bother the sick people. *Both Tori and Trina were feeling poorly during the play. 'Locked Up' *Trina grabs Tori's hands and tries to pull her away from the soldiers trying to drag her to prison. *While they are dragging Tori to prison, Trina is yelling, "That's my sister!" *Trina tells Sgrodis that she wants to see her sister, and she sounds very worried and a little angry. *When Tori is brought into the chancellor's office, Trina puts her hands to her mouth in shock and worry. *Trina yells that sending Tori to prison isn't fair. *Trina puts her hands through the bars so she can touch Tori's arm. *Trina asks if anyone's tried to beat her up yet. *Trina hid behind Tori. *Trina tells the chancellor that Tori is a good sister. *When Sgrodis unexpectedly sniffs Tori's hand, Trina face looked disgusted and a little weirded out. 'Helen Back Again' *Tori warns Trina that Helen's very strict. *Tori still wants Trina to attend Hollywood Arts, when she finds out that Trina got kicked out. 'Who Did It to Trina?' *Tori tries to save Trina from falling. *Trina had Tori's Cuddle Me Cathy doll and Tori wanted it back. *The way Tori remembered how Trina's accident might've happened had Tori being nicer to Trina than how Jade remembered it. Crossovers iParty with Victorious *Trina asks Tori if she could tell André to change the date of the party. *In the extended version, Trina traded pizza with Tori after finding out that Tori had mushrooms on her pizza. *Trina said "I hate everything" just like Tori did in Ice Cream for Ke$ha *Tori seems concerned for the kids that Trina was looking after. *Before the mash-up starts Trina says, "Hey." to Tori and Tori looks at her. TheSlap.com Hints *Trina welcomed Tori to theSlap.com. Trina also called André, Andrew, and Tori apologized for Trina. *Trina once posted that everyone should welcome Tori to Hollywood Arts. She said that though Tori isn't as pretty or talented as her, she is a wonderful person. Tori commented saying, 'Thanks, Trina. Your support means everything to me.' *Tori told Trina that she had to wash dishes. Trina said that she couldn't because she had a manicure. Tori then mentioned that they both got manicures together. *Trina posted a picture of her and Tori (who was sitting on her lap). *Trina posted that she gets so many fan letters, she doesn't open them anymore. Tori then told her that she opened them and it was a letter from the dentist telling her about her appointment. *Trina posted saying that when she was rich and famous one day, she was going to buy a summer home in Antarctica. Tori commented saying she couldn't wait for that day. *Trina said that she was going to have a car wash to pay for the Miss Hollywood Arts Pageant. Tori then told her that there wasn't a Miss Hollywood Arts. Trina then told her that she knows that, and that's why she's starting one. *Trina once asked why she was up so early. Tori told her it was 3 in the afternoon. Trina then said that she knows that. *Trina once said that she was going to take a 3 hour lunch break. Tori then said that it's Wednesday and a school day and she was telling mom. Trina then begged her not to tell and that she'd even giv e back the sweater she borrowed a year ago. Tori then said it was a deal. *Trina posted a picture of her and Tori on the plane. She said that after 7 hours of being cramped together, they were still cute, at least she was. *In Tori's theSlap profile video, Trina commands Tori to fix her shirt. While doing her video, Trina turned the camera around and told everyone when she was born and how old she was. Tori then turned the camera back to her. Trina does this once again and Tori turns the camera back. She then says 'Maybe this would be a good time for my sister to quit butting into my video profile.' Trina then says that Tori is rude and Tori says 'One of us is!' They also continue switching the camera back and forth continuously. Trina then supposedly messes up on singing 'Make It Shine' and Tori tells her. Tori then promises she won't post the video on theSlap, however Tori lied to Trina and does post it. *In one of Tori's request videos, she feeds cilantro to Trina and dances to weird music. Trina seems to enjoy this and starts to dance a little herself. *When Trina said that she was a celebrity, Tori said that she was a fake celebrity. *On another Tori Takes Requests video, Tori was requested to scare Trina 7 times, Trina got angry each time Tori scared her. *Tori once said she would post a picture of Trina with braces and headgear and she mentioned she might post it. Trina commented saying she better not do that. *When Trina said she had to stretch out her new pair of jeans, Tori suggested that she buy a pair that is already her size. *When Trina posted that she wanted to have a master bedroom and have Tori's room knocked down, Tori asked where is she going to sleep, and Trina replied that there is a couch in the living room. *When Trina posted that she have to clean up all of the confetti that Ke$ha sprayed out, Tori said that she (Tori) did all the work while Trina sat in the hot tub, Trina said that the thought of work stresses her out. *Tori says "Who has 2 thumbs and just threw an outrageously awesome prome? This gal!", which is similar to what Trina said back in The Birthweek Song. *Trina posts saying she's watching iCarly while plucking her toe hairs. Tori comments asking why she's telling people on theSlap that she's plucking her toe hairs. *Tori mentioned that she had to pay a guy throwing a party $40 to let Trina come with her when she was the one originally invited, showing she sometimes cares for Trina enough to go to extremes to give her what she wants. Episodes with a Torina Main Plot or Subplot *'Pilot: '''Tori replaces Trina in the Big Showcase. *'The Birthweek Song: Tori, with André's help, makes a song for Trina as her birthday present. *Freak the Freak Out: Tori has to take care of Trina after she gets her wisdom teeth taken out. *Ice Cream for Ke$ha:' Tori has to be Trina's assistant unless she can win concert tickets to see Kesha. Torina Fanfictions '''Friendship/Family' *I Want You Back by indigocoil *The Brightest Star by VictoriouslyTootie2326 *Trina Gets An Earful by Marie S Zachary *Big Sister Regret Forever by Marie S Zachary *Snugglepuppy by Marie S Zachary *Perfection by 1RandomPenguin *The Vegas sisters by iCarly4Life 851726 Torina Photo Gallery Click here to see the Torina photo gallery! Category:Pairings Category:Friendship